In The Bathroom
by TwoBakas
Summary: Vegeta...The rocker, the ‘cool’ guy, the guy you’ve always wanted, the god of guys...Nah.! He was a...Below average guy, and totally in LOVE!! With WHOM, you ask, eh? Well some time ago...back in the beginning of highschool...


'In The Bathroom'  
  
By: Two Bakas  
  
(baka 1, baka 2)  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
summary:  
  
Vegeta...  
  
The rocker, the 'cool' guy, the guy you've always wanted, the god of guys...Nah.! He was a...Below average guy, and totally in LOVE!! With WHOM, you ask, eh? Well some time ago...back in the beginning of highschool...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*back in highschool year: 4987*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A locker bangs shut.  
  
"So Bulma how was your summer?" the raven haired girl with a perky smile asked, while looking through her book.  
  
"OH! Just great! Hehe..Especially in the nights.." Bulma smirked and pulled a folder out of her book bag.  
  
"I know what you mean..." the girl giggled back and turned to look around the hall for any new faces.  
  
Vegeta walks through the semi-crowded hall, wearing a black shirt and pants, hair dyed and metal chains all over.  
  
"Yuck! You see the new guy?" Chichi asked with a grossed out expression on her face.  
  
"Yeah...I see him all right..." She sighed.  
  
"Hehe...oh no Bulma, not your next victim!" She said with sarcasm.  
  
"Heh, maybe, but probably not" She told her friend as they walked to class.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
''FIRST PERIOD''  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Class this is the new student his name is Vegeta and his father....king Vegeta...is well...a king!! as was his grandfather... who was..also..named...Vegeta..." The usually perfect teacher stumbled in her words. "Treat him with respect everyone!"  
  
The teenagers snickered and taunted him as he looked for a seat.  
  
Finally, he saw Bulma.  
  
Chi chi had gone to the back when she saw her boyfriend, and left bulma all alone.  
  
He uneasily walked over and sat down, dumping his battered book-bag on the ground.  
  
She was embarrassed, for only Kami knows why and looked around trying not to focus on the boy next to her.  
  
She turned to the teacher, who was trying to settle down the class, but watched him in the corner of her eye.  
  
Her spying was notice immediately.  
  
He didn't really care that anyone was looking at him, it was just that SHE was looking at him, the most pretty of all the girls in the class.  
  
He started to stare at her, just to get her nervous.  
  
She blushed, as expected, and turned to face him.  
  
"Hi I'm Bulma." She said trying to start a conversation.  
  
He didn't really seem to hear her at first, but finally he pulled out a paper.  
  
"Who do you have next period?" He asked quietly, trying to figure out What his father would do at this type of time.  
  
Get an ally?  
  
Or ignore all the disgusting breathing beings?  
  
Which one??!!  
  
"I have advanced band for my elective, and that's my second period." She replied meekly, trying to figure out why he completely ignored what she said before.  
  
Vegeta snapped out of his trance and looked down at his schedule, once again.  
  
He glanced up at the clock, and then stood up.  
  
Bulma looked up at him with confusion written all over her face and her mouth open searching for words.  
  
The bell rang as soon as he was completely up.  
  
Vegeta looked down and smirked. "Well see ya there."  
  
When he finally left the room Bulma finally got her censes back and stood up blinking and thinking: 'What the hell just happened???!!!!'  
  
Everyone was gone.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SECOND PERIOD  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
He entered the big room and watched what he called a 'freak earthling' grab what he thought was a 'giant golden toilet'.  
  
"Ah, are you the newcomer?" A perky blond haired woman called out to him.  
  
He simply nodded.  
  
She walked over to him and smiled unusually brightly.  
  
"Well we have all the spots taken. so you're going to be with them." The perky blond director said as she smiled and pointed ever to a group of people in the back boredly leaning against the wall.  
  
He watched them as they stared blankly into the nothingness of the ceiling, one of them even started to drool.  
  
A bald earthling was pointing at the dots and sounded like he was actually counting them.  
  
He scanned his soon to be, percussion buddies...there was Goku, Krillen, and Bulma, which was the only one he recognized.  
  
He stood there and thought to himself, 'I'm going to be with THOSE ding-a- ling suckers?!?'  
  
Then a sorta-big-pot-belly man came up to Vegeta and introduced himself.  
  
"I'm the other director..Go, on..I'm sure the other percussionist should help you."  
  
And he pushed Vegeta towards them.  
  
Goku and Krillen whispered something to each other and Bulma whacked the both of them, then smiled innocently at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta groaned silently, 'Atleast I won't be stuck with the golden toilets..'  
  
He looked alround and saw the many, many flute players the band had.  
  
Scenes flashed through his mind when he saw them, it made him shudder.  
  
'And at least I'm far away from them' He thought.  
  
He leaned against the wall and tried to forget the traumatizing experience.  
  
@~%#^&~#%#$%#  
  
Author's Credit's:  
  
Baka 1: 'Buh Bye! WE hope YOU enjoyed it!  
  
Have fun, don't die and stay in tune for the next chapter! Erm..  
  
And don't skin the cat! ..never mind don't ask.. Well enjoy again! Not Pepsi..  
  
See Yah'll Later..  
  
-Meh.. Baka 1.. DarkMistressAngel  
  
Baka 2:  
  
YEAH!!! we got it done!!...or atleast the first CHAPTER...-.-' well i hope you like...i don't usually like the highschool DBZ things...but this one really isn't..you'll see laterz...WELL like i said before!! hope you like...please review!..and don't die!!...wait she already covered that part...'..BYEZ!!  
  
- A bored person...Baka 2...Ryoki-chan....whichever 


End file.
